ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Den -10
Den -10 is a new series about a Namuh who finds the Xirtisop. Plot Den is opposite human, namuh, who is had a very normal life, until one day he gets the Xirtisop, which can transform him into 10 different opposite aliens. He must use to Xirtisop to fight against a good invader from the matter world, a Opticoid named Oculus and his helpers Larberec, A Navlag, Odutset, a Oirea Enolechoeg and Mudigirf, a Llidraznam Ralop. Den's friends are Ari, a Naixelpoppa who created the Xirtisop, Yrneh, a extremly strong stupid kid, and four aliens who have been trapped on Thrae: Ptyon, a Spheroid, Ebenso, a Splixson, Vroma Myga, a Lepidopterran, and Nengyuan, a Prypiatosian-B. Characters Den : Den is a namuh wimp, a big loser in school. But one day, a Naixelpoppa, Ari gives him the Xirtisop, so he can transform into 10 aliens. Yrneh : Den's best friend, he is extremely strong but stupid. Ari : A Naixelpoppa from Aixelpoppa, he is very smart, but he is very weak and hates fighting. Ptyon : A Spheroid. He is very disgusting, and like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck inside Thrae. Ebenso : A Splixson. He is the leader of the team, and like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck inside Thrae. Vroma Myga : A Lepidopterran. He is the fastest member, and he is very agile. Like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck inside Thrae. Nengyuan : A Prypiatosian-B. He is the team's scientist, and like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck inside Thrae. Villains Oculus : A Opticoid. He was originally one of the Contrairo's ship team. He was stuck on Thrae like his team mates. He can combine his eye lasers to create different lasers, like ice beams or fire beams. Larberec : A Navlag from Emirp Navlag. Like most Navlags, he is giant, and stupid. Odutset : A Oirea Enolechoeg from Arbadla. Like his species, Odutset can suck in air,to cut his victims. Mudigirf : A Llidraznam Ralop from Illen'x, Like his species, he shoots fire from his mouth. Minor villains Plaguer: A monster who created the Ten Plagues of Egypt in the bible. He was sucked into a crack and reached Thrae and made the plagues there. He has ten modes: Blood: He can make any liquid turn into blood, and control blood. Frogs: ??? Gnats: ??? Wild Beasts: He can turn into any beast, and duplicate. Pestilence: ??? Boils: ??? Hail: He controls the weather, and shoots deadly hail with fireballs in them. Locusts: ??? Darkness: He creates darkness, and he controls darkness. Death of Firstborn: He can make anything first in any way dissappear (e.g. first type of car, first laser beam shot at him). Osnebe: Ebenso's opposite. He is exactly like Ebenso, but he mostly starts as many clones. Noytp: Ptyon's opposite. He can suck in opposite acid. Nauyneng: Nengyuan's opposite. He has his radioactive skin outside and inside metal. He shoots healing beams that fix genes (for Namuhs that is deadly), and he is very stupid. Agym Amorv: Vromamyga's opposite. He is a good swimmer and he sucks in goo. Aliens Tnalpkcor: A Iilen Solipsoielp from Yvaggawk. He looks like some goo boulders combined, with wires wrapping around him. He can shapeshift, is indestructible because of his jelly body, control technology and whip with electrical wires. Lians: A Doportsag from Thrae. He looks like a giant snail with black skin, and a gooey cubic, shell.He is giant, super fast and indesructible, he is also quite smart. Chetwol: He can control nature, and is huge. Mrotsnus: A Neipasrallets from Amixorp. He can control ice, is very small, can create opposite gravity, and is cube shaped. Ebuceci: A Nocalg from Lefruwsie. He can roll into a ball, and shoot fire and control it. Ssengnithon: A Atopit from Tchin.He looks like a rock with arms and legs.He can do everything, but he weakness is everything, so he must turn everything not a weakness before starting the fight. Eulgrepus: A Etalyrcaonayc from Elloc. He can shoot Eulg (opposite glue) to break anything apart. Renaelc Muucav: A Arodaripsa from Enani.He can shoot air, and shoot extremely dangerous germs that create different diseases. Shifyllej: A Asudem from Aozordyh.He is indestructibly hard, and he flies very well. Dnimkaew: A Mu Iybals from Atarp Ajav. He is extremly strong and smart. Matter aliens The aliens shown before are opposites of matter aliens. The aliens are: Rockplant: A Nelii Pleiospilos from Kwaggavy.A indestructible plant alien. Snail: A Gastropod (real name for the type of snails) from Earth.A normal snail. Lowtech: A small, technology controlling alien. Sunstorm:A Stellarsapien from Proxima. A giant alien resembeling the sun that can roll into a ball, create gravity, is gigantic, and controls fire. Icecube: A Glacon from Eiswurfel. A ice controlling alien that can turn into a cube. Nothingness:A Tipota from Nicht. A alien that looks like a rock, and can't do anything at all, but he has no weaknesses. Superglue: A Cyanoacrylate from Colle. A alien that shoots glue to stick stuff. Vacuum Cleaner: A Aspiradora from Inane. A alien that creates vacuum, and heals people. Jellyfish: A Medusa from Hydrozoa. A jelly alien that swims well. Weakmind: A Slabyi Um from Vaja Prata. He is weak and dumb. Episodes Season 1 Category:Den -10 Category:Series